


Waking Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli is industrious. Kíli is lazy. Only one will win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).



Fíli groaned and stretched, reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed to stir up the fire and start his day. He rolled his head to the side to regard Kíli, still snoring away, dead to the world.

“Lazy,” he said, the fondness and amusement in his voice stealing the sting from the insult. Not that Kíli was even aware of it.

He forced himself to roll out of bed, the jostling _still_ not rousing his brother. The chill of their room, especially the cold floorboards, were more than enough to have _him_ fully awake and aware in seconds. He stirred the ashes in their fireplace, finding a few glowing embers to build up into a blaze. When he had it going, he pulled on his trousers and boots and headed downstairs, where he stoked the flames of the forge as well.

He hurried back up to grab a bite of breakfast before starting his day, only to find Kíli still abed. A rude awakening might serve Kíli right at this point, but he was feeling generous today. He settled on the edge of the bed, reaching out to run a hand through Kíli’s hair. No movement. Fíli frowned; was something wrong? He jostled Kíli’s shoulder a bit, rolling him onto his back to get a better look at his face.

That roused him a bit. He cracked his eyes open and whined pitifully, batting at Fíli’s hands weakly. “Go ‘way,” he slurred, his voice thick with sleep.

“Are you all right?” Fíli asked, the knots in his stomach easing a little when Kíli showed some signs of life.

Kíli glared balefully at him in response to his concern. “’mfine. Tired,” he said. “Too early. Come back to bed.”

Fíli chuckled, reassured. “A tempting offer indeed when you look at me like that,” he teased, and Kíli rolled his eyes but at least stopped scowling. “But we don’t have time to laze about in bed all day,” Fíli continued, and Kíli pouted in return.

“M’not asking for all day,” he said, rolling to his side to face Fíli. “Just for a bit. S’cold. Would be warmer with you.”

Fíli smiled and cupped Kíli’s face, leaning down to kiss him chastely. “We’ve both got work to do,” he said, unwilling to move on the issue.

“I know,” Kíli replied, shuffling closer, “But you’re ahead on orders, and no one will be expecting you to be open quite yet. You’ve got time.”

Fíli wavered. “Not much time,” he protested weakly.

“Enough,” Kíli said firmly, grabbing Fíli’s arm and pulling. Fíli went sprawling across him, his breath whooshing out of him in surprise. Kíli had him wrapped in an embrace he struggled to get out of, his brother only releasing him when he gave his word he’d stay in bed for a few extra minutes.

He kicked off his boots and trousers once more, and climbed back into bed— _under_ the covers, thank you very much, Kíli—and found himself once more wrapped in Kíli’s arms with his brother’s head firmly on his shoulder. He returned the embrace, stroking on hand slowly up and down the sweep of Kíli’s back. His brother was dozing again before long, and he smiled a bit as he nuzzled Kíli’s hair, relaxing into the bed. Perhaps he could spare a few minutes longer than he had thought…


End file.
